Harry potter raised by Kanga
by J.W Raptor Blue Is The Best
Summary: What happens if Magic devises to make herself known to the young orphan boy, known as Harry James Potter (son to James and Lily Potter), and take him to a world where he will find love and care from those who will become his friends.
1. Chapter 1

What happens if Magic devises to make herself known to the young orphan boy, known as Harry James Potter (son to James and Lily Potter), and take him to a world where he will find love and care from those who will become his friends.

* * *

"Any day spent with you is my favourite day. So, today is my new favourite day." A. A Milne

* * *

A Harry Potter crossover with Winnie The Pooh. Enjoy!

Chapter one. A new mother and a brother who cares.

* * *

It was a warm sunny day in Little Whinging, Surrey, on a street known as Privet Drive, a street where each house looked so similar that it was impossible to tell who lived in which.

But one family who lived at number four - their front garden was lovely to look at when passing by, beautiful red and pink roses and well-trimmed front lawn with nice red and yellow poppies along the path way.

This family of three included:

A mother who stayed at home to look after her son and do the housework; cooking the dinner, doing the washing, and cleaning up the house to keep it spotlessly clean.

A husband, who worked at a company known as Grunnings. Currently he was head director after a few successful years on the job before his boss had retired, making him the new boss.

A child, who happened to be a lookalike for his father, and was always allowed so many things. He could get these because of his dad. He also went to school and had made quite a few friends.

However, what they kept secret from their neighbours was their nephew who they called a freak, because he had been born from his aunt's sister, who never got along with her sibling after she left for a private school in Scotland.

This is where the story begins.

Harry Potter was six years old. He happened to be in his cupboard room crying, curled up in a ball near the edge of the small room, and so didn't realise that a woman with bright golden hair that seemed to glow like if it have magic of it own had appeared. As for the woman's age she looked to be in her early thirties but really she was well over thousands of years old.

"Harry look at me!" the woman instructed him in a voice that was kind and caring toward the child, who stopped crying and slowly looked at her.

"Wh-who are y-you?" Harry asked her. He was shocked to see someone in his cupboard room.

"I'm known as many things Harry, different countries and different cultures call me different names, but here I'm simply known as Magic - and before you say anything Harry, magic is real as a human being, there is a full hidden town in the capital here and across the world, because they are in hiding from those that have no magic because of what happened in the past," the woman told him as she introduced herself as Magic.

"Then why are you here?" Harry asked her curiously as he realised he couldn't hear his uncle or aunt or cousin talking in the living room.

"I'm here as you are my heir and I know that you being raised here will bring the greatest darkness out in you, but I'm here to give you a offer," Magic replied kindly.

"Really?" Harry asked her, excited and curious.

"Yes, really, Harry," Magic said seriously.

"I'd be happy to accept whatever this offer if it gets me away from here. I don't really call this place home," Harry answered, happy at being offered the chance to get away from all of this abuse.

"Then that settles it, Harry. I'm here to offer you a new family, with a mother who will love you as her own child and a brother who will care for you as well, along with new friends you can make yourself," Magic said, quite pleased at the answer of the boy who not only was heir to her magic, but also to the castle of Hogwarts.

"You can really do that for me?" Harry asked her, excited about it.

"Yes, really. Now hold my hands, Harry, and close your eyes because this can hurt them if you keep them open," Magic told him as she allowed him to hold her hand.

And in an instant they were no longer in the cupboard of number four Privet Drive, but in a wood that had not been touched yet by humans as it had a safely barrier around it. The only people could get in was to know about the tree and door.

The wood that Magic desired to bring her and her heir to was called the Hundred Acre Wood, where a single mother and her only child lived. It was the only place safe away from the watchful eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

The sign next to the house said Kanga's. Which was why they are here.

Before she knocked at the door she was at, a thought occurred to Magic, and she changed Harry into a male kangaroo that looked so much like Kanga. The only difference was that his eyes were still emerald green.

As Magic was about to knock at the door a second figure and a red and yellow bird known as a phoenix called Fawkes appeared. The new woman had long, black hair and grey eyes. She smiled happily at the young kangaroo next to Magic.

* * *

I do not own Winnie The Pooh or Harry potter as they belong to A.A Milne and J.K Rowling.

Also I would like to thanks my editor for helping out with the story errors that was in here before posting online and that is InsertImaginativeNameHere.

Hope to hear from you guy's what would you like to happen next time?

bye for now.

J.W Raptor Blue is the best.


	2. Chapter 2

What happens if Magic devises to make herself known to the young orphan boy, known as Harry James Potter (son to James and Lily Potter), and take him to a world where he will find love and care from those who will become his friends?

* * *

"You can't stay in your corner of the Forest waiting for others to come to you. You have to go to them sometimes." A A Milne

* * *

Chapter 2 Getting to know the new family and friends.

* * *

As Magic was about to knock at the door a second figure and a red and yellow bird known as a phoenix called Fawkes appeared. The new woman had long, black hair and grey eyes. She smiled happily at the young kangaroo next to Magic.

"Hello, my old friend. It's been a long time," the woman said to her.

"It has indeed, Hogwarts, and hello to you as well, Fawkes, " Magic said, looking back at the door.

"Let's get this over with my dear friend," the woman now known as Hogwarts said. She was the one to knock on the door this time.

As the door opened a young kangaroo in a blue top found himself looking at the three new faces he had never seen before.

"Mama, we have guests!" the young kangaroo cried to another person in the home, presumably his parent.

"Coming dear, go and finish your food while I talk to our guests," an older female voice said from inside the house, the owner of which appeared by the entrance to the home as the young kangaroo went off inside the home.

"You must be Mrs Kanga?" At this, she nodded at the three visitors. "Allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Magic, and this is my old friend Hogwarts and her good friend Fawkes, and this young kangaroo who is the reason why we are here is called Harry," Magic introduced herself and the others as well.

"Would you three like to come in and have some tea?" Kanga asked them.

"That would be a good idea, as I hope we are no burden for you and your son?" Hogwarts replied politely.

"You are no burden toward us, I like to have guests around, " Kanga told them as they all entered except the phoenix, who just nodded back to the woman he came with, and then vanished in fire that never touched anything.

"Where did he go?" Harry asked the two women in shock.

"To a school where you'll be going to when you turn eleven," Magic informed him, happy as they all sat down on the sofa.

"What magic school?" Harry asked again, a little more shocked and curious about this new information he was getting than what his aunt had said about his family.

" A school that will show you how to control your magic and once you understand how to control it means you can become a person who is great and show great respect to everyone," Hogwarts told him, explaining some of the things that went on in her home grounds.

"So Magic and Hogwarts, right?" Kanga asked them, putting down a tray that held four cups of tea and some biscuits to go with them.

"Am I allow some, Mrs Kanga?" Harry asked her, a little shy and a little worried.

"Yes, dear, you are. Now ladies what brings you here with this cutie?" Kanga asked. She pulled Harry into a hug while he ate his biscuit.

For the first time in his life, he felt himself being hugged, and he was enjoying the warmth from her as he continued to nibble the biscuit he was allowed.

"The reason why we are here Kanga is so you can be the child's new mother!" Magic said to her, looking to her friend, who smiled at her before she continued.

"What happened to his parents?" Kanga asked them curiously, about the young kangaroo she is holding in her arms.

"They were murdered when he was one, by a man who turned as dark as possible to try and take control over the world, but Harry here stopped him, " Hogwarts told her.

"So he is a orphan, then?" Kanga asked them.

"Yes," both said at the same time.

"And what I'm guessing is that you want me to look after him as well as my son Roo?" Kanga continued with hint of understatement.

"Yes," they both said again.

"Then I'd be happy to welcome Harry here into our family," Kanga said cheerfully, as she went to a different room only to come back with a green top.

"You really want me Mrs Kanga?" Harry asked her in shock.

"Yes Harry, if you choose," Kanga told him.

"Yes, I want to stay with you. Can I call you Mum?" Harry asked, jumping into her arms and giving her a hug, which she happy returned to.

"I'd be more then happy with that Harry, as long as I can call you my son," Kanga said to him happily.

"Yes Mum," Harry told her, equally overjoyed.

"Put this on, my son," Kanga told him, helping to put the green top that used to be Roo's top on him.

"Just to let you know, Kanga, I will return back here to take Harry shopping for his school equipment when he turns eleven. Take care, Harry. See you soon," Magic told the happy pair, and left in a bright colours of gold.

"I'll see you Harry, not just when you arrive at the school but also in your mind," Hogwarts told him, disappearing in a flash of white.

"Why don't you join your new brother in the kitchen, my son?" Kanga said, picking up the tray.

"Okay Mum," Harry said, and followed her to the kitchen.

"Roo, this is Harry. He is going to be you new brother," Kanga told her other son.

" Hi," Roo said to him.

"Hi," Harry replied back.

"Right, come on boys, we are going out to see some friends," Kanga said to them, and they all exited the house.

* * *

I would like to thanks my editor for helping out with the story errors that was in here before posting online and that is InsertImaginativeNameHere.

Hope to hear from you guy's what would you like to happen next time?

bye for now.

J.W Raptor Blue is the best.


End file.
